


Only a Bad Dream

by bosiphas



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, It was all just a bad dream, M/M, Safe and Sound, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bosiphas/pseuds/bosiphas
Summary: It was only a bad dream.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 169





	Only a Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but... hopefully another fic to help everyone get through this.

_“Someone had to take the fall.”_

_“James will take the fall. I’ll make sure of it.”_

_“…Good luck…”_

Qrow shot forward in bed, yelling out in panic and terror. He was out of breath with a sheen of sweat over his entire body. His breathing was chopped and ragged, and he was trembling. The tears that had welled up in his eyes fell instantly. No, that didn’t happen. That couldn’t have happened.

“Qrow?”

Hearing his voice wasn’t enough for Qrow to trust that it had been a dream, he needed to see Clover. But he was frozen, unable to control his breathing.

“Hey.” Clover watched his partner’s back, not fully understanding what was happening, but quickly gathering that something was wrong based on Qrow’s breathing and the scream that had woken him up. Clover sat up in the bed, wrapping an arm around Qrow’s torso. “Hey. Shh…” Clover hushed him and kissed his shoulder. The panic in Qrow’s eyes concerned him. “What’s wrong?” Clover asked in a whisper.

Qrow’s breathing didn’t improve. “I… you… you _died._ Tyrian killed you… I…” He stammered, tears still falling.

Clover watched Qrow’s panic grow, the terror in his eyes scaring Clover himself. He lifted his other hand from the mattress and pulled Qrow’s face to look at him. “Hey. Look at me.” Clover calmly commanded. He stroked his thumb over Qrow’s cheek, wiping away some of the tears. “I’m fine. I’m right here.”

Qrow looked into Clover’s eyes, finding immediate comfort of the light that was still in them. He tilted his body into Clover, twisting his torso to face him. He wrapped an arm around Clover and gripped his shoulder, pulling himself into him. Qrow buried his face in his neck, desperate to get the horrors out of his mind. He didn’t even want to think about it. His heart would burst if he thought about it.

Clover hugged Qrow tightly, squeezing him with everything he had to show him he was there and he was alive and well. Clover wrapped both arms around him and lifted one hand up to Qrow’s head, running his fingers through his hair. Clover kept whispering sweet, reassuring comments into Qrow’s ear as he started to control his breathing. “It was only a dream.”

As Qrow finally started to get back to a normal breathing pattern, he pulled only a few inches away from Clover to look into his eyes again. He had to make sure the light was still there. And it was. He was okay, nothing had happened to him. Clover was safe as he ever was, right there in front of him. But Qrow felt a few more tears well up again and fall.

Clover leaned forward, resting his forehead against Qrow’s, shushing him. “I’m okay.” Clover had never seen Qrow so freaked out. The fight with Tyrian had left him rattled, the close call Clover had with him was more than enough to do it. Clover pulled away from Qrow and laid back down into the bed, his arms extended, telling Qrow to follow him down.

“I’m sorry…” Qrow muttered, his voice cracking, as he laid into Clover’s side.

Clover hugged him in as close as possible, his fingers in his hair again. “Nothing happened to me, pretty bird.” He slowly felt Qrow relax a bit more. “I’m safe and sound and so are you.”

Qrow let out a heavy sigh and felt the tightness in his chest dissipate. “Tyrian?” He questioned.

Clover leaned his head onto the top of Qrow’s. “In custody.”

“The kids?”

“Safe. Everyone is safe.” Clover assured him. He gave a small kiss to the top of his head.

Qrow finally let go of all tension and any small breaths he was holding. Clover was right. It was just a dream. Everyone was safe, … _he_ was safe. Qrow fell back asleep in his lover’s arms, listening to the small hums from the man and focusing on the sound of his voice accompanying the feeling of his arms wrapped around him. His fingers running through his hair and the small vibration in his neck from his hums. Everything was okay. It was just a bad dream.


End file.
